Born to Die Together
by rararabstain
Summary: CH 3 Update! ["Aku ingin kita putus, Soojung-ah..." [SuLay, JoonXing, Junmyeon/Yixing. broken!SuStal. broken!SuLay. YAOI. OOC. Death Charas. Typo(s). RnR jsy? c:]]
1. Born To Die Together

Born to Die Together

_a sulay fanfiction. credit goes to rararabstain. no plagiarism please. i do not own anything except the story. warn : death charas, fail angst, ooc, typos, dll._

_i've warn you, this is sulay fanfiction, contains yaoi and broken sustal. don't like, don't read. you've been warned twice._

_happy reading!_

* * *

'Junmyeon masih bersama Soojung, masih seperti ketika kami melakukan comeback untuk Wolf dulu. Aku masih ingat, ia tersenyum bahagia, membuat wajah tampannya tampak lebih tampan, melebihi Fan-ge. Namun sejak saat itu, aku membenci wajah tampannya...'

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Mata sayunya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan putih berbau obat-obatan yang sudah seminggu ini ia tempati. Putih, seperti warna kulit Junmyeon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan buku biru yang ia pegang di meja nakas di sebelahnya.

Hah... Kenapa harus ia lagi?

Bosan, Yixing pun memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Namun, baru 2 langkah, ia langsung ambruk. Kakinya tidak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Yixing tersenyum getir. Karena Junmyeon, ia lupa bahwa ia lumpuh.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan masuklah Lu Han, Sehun, Kris dan Minseok.

"Gwaenchana, Yixing-ge?!" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha mendudukkan Yixing di ranjang dibantu Lu Han dan Kris. Minseok meletakkan sebungkus makanan di meja nakas Yixing.  
"Aku bosan, Shixun... Aku ingin pergi keluar..." mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng tegas.  
"Ayolah~ Kumohon~" Yixing kali ini mengganti targetnya, yaitu Kris.  
"Tidak bisa, Yixing-er. Kau belum begitu pulih..."  
Yixing mendengus kesal lalu memandang keluar jendela ruangannya yang langsung menghadap ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Matanya membulat melihat dua orang yang ia kenal bermesraan di taman itu. Junmyeon dan Soojung.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Lu Han dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli bila gege kesayangannya itu mungkin saja kesakitan. Bibirnya digigit, menahan isak tangis yang mungkin keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ssh... Yixing-er... Menangislah..." Lu Han mengelus surai gelap Yixing dengan lembut, membiarkan tangannya digenggam keras seperti tadi. Yixing merasakan berkali lipat yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Ia juga tidak peduli bila kemejanya basah dengan air mata Yixing. Ia tahu betul namja itu benar-benar rapuh.

* * *

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiarkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang berlomba memasuki matanya. Ah, ia tertidur lagi. Atau ia terbius? Ia tidak peduli.

Diliriknya meja nakas di sebelahnya. Kosong. Hanya ada beberapa obat antibodi dan gelas air putih. Selebihnya mungkin sudah dibereskan oleh suster disini, kecuali buku birunya yang menyimpan banyak rahasia tentangnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Ia ingin tidur dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membangunkannya. Ia ingin seperti Kris yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di tengah keramaian member EXO lainnya.

'Cklek'

Yixing tidak ingin melihat siapa pengunjung ruangannya sepagi ini. Ia masih menatap kosong pada tangannya. Berharap bahwa aliran darah di nadi itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Xing." satu kata dengan satu suara yang ia rindukan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Junmyeon berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis, ia tidak yakin apakah itu senyum atau bukan. Ia hanya berusaha tersenyum untuk Junmyeon.  
"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" gelengan kepala dari Yixing sudah cukup menjawab Junmyeon, "minumlah, supaya kau bisa fit."  
Yixing mengeluarkan tawa sinis.  
"Bodoh," jeda sejenak, "aku sudah tidak bisa menari lagi. Aku lumpuh total, Jun Mian."  
Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya kaget dan tidak percaya, "jeongmal?"  
'Kau tidak tahu? Belum tahu? Kemana saja kau?!' ingin rasanya Yixing mendamprat Junmyeon dengan kata-kata tersebut namun nihil. Kata-kata itu tidak ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Jadi ia hanya diam.  
"Mianhae... Aku terlalu sibuk dengan Soojung," Yixing mengernyit pedih mendengar Junmyeon mengucapkan nama Soojung, "ia akan lulus tahun ini."  
"Oh begitu... Yasudahlah. Kau pulang dulu sana, Junmyeon. Soojung pasti membutuhkanmu." Demi Tuhan, Yixing ingin agar namja ini cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini.  
"Um... Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti." Junmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing perlahan sebelum meninggalkan namja itu.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Mengapa...? Mengapa ia harus jatuh pada pesona Junmyeon? Mengapa ia harus berharap begitu tinggi pada Junmyeon? Ia bodoh. Ya. Dia tahu ia bodoh.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan tumpukan obat di meja nakasnya. Senyum tipis penuh arti terukir di bibir merah itu. Akhirnya, ia tahu bagaimana cara agar ia bisa melupakan namja itu untuk selamanya.

* * *

_-graveyard-_

Lu Han menatap datar pada Junmyeon yang tengah menunduk memandang makam Yixing yang baru saja ditutup tanah. Ingin rasanya ia meninju namja yang telah menyakiti Yixing itu.

"A-andwae, Lu Han-hyung... Jangan lakukan itu..." begitulah kata Sehun setiap kali Lu Han ingin meninju Junmyeon. Sehun terlalu menyayangi Junmyeon.  
"Kau tahu sendiri karena Junmyeon, Yixing meninggal." balas Lu Han dengan nada dingin untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun tampak tersentak sebentar, namun ia tidak setakut dulu.  
"Aku tahu... Aku benar-benar tahu soal hal itu, tapi... melakukan itu juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Sehun mencengkram erat lengan Lu Han. Ia memberikan Lu Han pandangan memohon, yang ia selalu tahu bahwa itu tidak pernah gagal pada Lu Han.  
Lu Han menghela nafasnya, ia memang selalu kalah pada pandangan memohon Sehun, "baiklah."  
Sehun tersenyum tipis namun tulus, "terima ka-Minseok-hyung!"

Sehun melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Lu Han lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan member EXO yang lain. Jongdae dan Chanyeol tampak menahan Minseok-entah kenapa.  
"A-ada apa?" tidak perlu jawaban, ia sendiri tahu jawabannya seketika. Junmyeon. Ia terduduk di tanah, tampak babak belur di wajah putihnya. Tatapannya kosong.  
"Junmyeon-hyung!" ia baru saja ingin menghampiri hyung kesayangannya itu bila Jongin tidak menahannya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah protes, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak protesan Sehun.

"Hutang nyawa harusnya dibayar nyawa, Kim Junmyeon." suara berat Kris terdengar sangat berat dan mengerikan di telinga Sehun. Ia tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Kris. Ia sudah tahu.  
"Harusnya kau yang mati! Bukan Yixing! Dia tidak salah apa-apa!" Minseok sekarang terisak lagi, membasahi jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipinya. Tao berusaha menenangkannya, meskipun ia sendiri juga menangis.  
"..." Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia masih memandang kosong tanah pemakaman itu.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, hah?! Wae?! Apakah kau merasa menyesal? Maka itu sangat terlambat, Junmyeon. Yixing sudah meninggal dan rasa menyesal tidak lebih berharga dari sebuah nyawa! Rasa menyesalmu tidak akan mengembalikan Yixing ke dunia ini..." kali ini suara Lu Han menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Lu Han. Mengapa mereka begitu kekanakan? Orang-orang yang Sehun harap tidak menyalahkan Junmyeon atas semua ini ternyata malah menginginkan Junmyeon untuk mati.  
"Pikirkan hal itu sekali lagi, Kim Junmyeon. Kajja, kita pulang." Kris membubarkan semua member EXO. Jongin melepaskan Sehun lalu mengikuti member lain yang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman satu persatu. Hanya tinggal Lu Han, Sehun dan Junmyeon di pemakaman itu.

"Sehunnie, kajja." Lu Han mencoba lebih lembut pada Sehun. Ia salah, ia tahu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, namun ia tidak heran ketika tangannya ditepis oleh Sehun.  
"Kau duluan, hyung." balas Sehun sinis. Ia mengabaikan Lu Han dan berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.  
Lu Han menatap Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Ia tersenyum miris. Bodoh, batinnya. Ia salah dan bodoh. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang terjadi, jadi ia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

-_Dorm, Apgujeong_.

Sampai dua jam kemudian, Sehun dan Junmyeon belum kembali ke dorm mereka. Kris tampaknya tidak peduli mengenai Junmyeon, tapi ia begitu cemas soal Sehun.  
"Kemana saja anak itu?" tanyanya untuk sekian kali, yang hanya direspon gedikan bahu oleh member lain. Lu Han juga tidak tahu. Salahkan ego-nya yang membuat Sehun merasa kecewa padanya.

'Brak.'

Kris langsung menghampiri pintu, diikuti oleh Lu Han. Sehun. Ia memasuki dorm dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan kulit yang memucat. Air mata membuat mukanya terlihat berkilau karena air mata.  
"Sehunnie... Mwohae?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Lu Han, Kris dan Sehun sampai di ruang tengah. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Sehunnie, kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami pelan-pelan..." Chanyeol mengelus surai pirang Sehun. Sehun tampaknya tidak mendengarkan apa kata Chanyeol. Pandangannya kosong.  
Hening menyelimuti 10 member EXO yang berada di sana.  
"Umm... Dimana Jun Mian-ge?" tanya Tao pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh yang lain. Kris dan Minseok menatap tajam pada Kris, namun tidak ada yang bisa menatap Tao lebih tajam daripada Sehun.

Ia merasakan amarahnya bergejolak. Ia tidak marah pada Junmyeon, ia...

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun, lagi. Pembicaraan dua jam yang lalunya dengan Junmyeon seakan terputar kembali di otaknya.

**_-flashback-_**

**Sehun menghampiri Junmyeon yang masih terduduk di tanah. Ia merengkuh hyungnya itu, tidak peduli bila pakaiannya kotor akan tanah.**  
**"Mereka benar, aku harusnya mati..."**  
**"Hyung... Jangan lakukan itu, jebal..."**  
**"Kalau aku masih hidup sampai saat ini, Yixing tentu saja masih marah denganku."**  
**"Hyung..." Sehun berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok leader-nya serapuh ini.**  
**"Semua orang membenciku, aku tahu hal itu. Aku ingin membalas semuanya. A-aku..."**  
**"Hyung, jebal. Apapun itu jangan pernah berpikiran untuk bunuh diri. Kumohon hyung..." Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis, membiarkan air matanya membasahi surai coklat gelap Junmyeon.**  
**"Hun-ah..."**  
**"N-ne?"**  
**Junmyeon melepas pelukan Sehun lalu menatap Sehun dalam. Tangannya menghapus air mata Sehun.**  
**"Terima kasih. Benar-benar terimakasih, Sehunnie... Kau masih saja mau bicara denganku ketika yang lain tidak ingin bicara. Terimakasih... Benar-benar terimakasih..." Sehun balas menatap Junmyeon. Ia berusaha tersenyum tipis namun tidak bisa. Bibirnya kaku.**  
**"Aku juga minta maaf, kau pasti kecewa... Ani... Kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Mianhae jeongmal."**

**Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai pada akhirnya Junmyeon berdiri, diikuti oleh Sehun. Junmyeon memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun.**  
**"Ini mungkin yang bisa aku berikan padamu. Tidak begitu berharga, tapi aku harap kau menjaga ini... Sampaikan maaf dan terimakasihku pada yang lain ya... Sampai jumpa nanti, Sehunnie..." Junmyeon meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di pemakaman itu. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Sehun mengetahui maksud Junmyeon. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.**

**_-flashback off-_**

"Hun? Gwaenchana?" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sehun. Sehun mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan.  
"Kupikir kau kenapa-napa... Kenapa Junmyeon-hyung belum pulang ya?" tanya Jongin dengan bisikan pelan. Sehun menegang. Ia menjilat bibirnya gugup.  
"M-molla... Mungkin dia menginap di apartment-nya sendiri."  
"Oh..."  
Sehun mengabaikan hyungdeul-nya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia ingin tidur. Ia terlalu lelah atas apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

* * *

Sehun terbangun pada pukul enam keesokan paginya. Cho Ahreum, manager mereka mengumpulkan mereka sejak dari tadi pagi.

Sehun melihat paras cantik itu tertutupi oleh air mata yang membuat mukanya berkilau. Entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat buruk. Tolong, jangan katakan...

"J-junmyeon meninggal."

Sehun tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Ahreum baru saja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ia dengar dari telinganya.

"Maldo andwae. Noonim bercanda kan? Iya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar dan parau. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh hyungdeulnya. Ia bisa membaca rasa shock di muka Kris, Minseok dan Lu Han.  
"A-aku tidak berbohong... I-ibu J-junmyeon menelponku kemarin m-malam bahwa J-junmyeon masuk r-rumah sakit... A-aku, Y-yongmin-oppa, Seunghwan-oppa d-dan manager yang l-lain bergegas m-menuju rumah s-sakit n-namun ketika a-aku sudah sampai... J-junmyeon... J-junmyeon..." Cukup! Sehun tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh. Rasa kantuknya sudah menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa kehampaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Ia merasa sedih, marah, kecewa dan kehilangan sekaligus. Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Masa bodoh bila bibirnya berdarah lebih banyak. He doesn't care.  
"J-junmyeon-hyung..." Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Jongin yang juga menangis. Kentara sekali mereka merasa kehilangan. 20 menit kedepan, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi isak tangis member EXO juga Ahreum.

Sehun merasa deja vu. Mereka mengunjungi pemakaman ini lagi, di tempat yang sama, dengan suasana yang sama. Ibu dan ayah Junmyeon tampak sangat terpukul, sementara kakak Junmyeon hanya diam, namun kentara sekali ia merasa kehilangan.

Jumlah fans yang datang hari ini lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Senior-senior mereka juga berdatangan. Masih tidak jauh beda.

Namun, hanya ada satu perbedaan.

EXO, mereka hanya datang ber-sepuluh. Tidak ada rasa marah kali ini, hanya rasa shock dan menyesal yang menghantui mereka. Mereka sudah tidak menangis lagi. Kantung mata tercetak jelas di pelupuk mata mereka, akibat dua hari menangis.

Begitupula dengan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong pada peti mati Junmyeon ketika pidato yang disampaikan oleh Junseung, adik tiri Junmyeon dimulai. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Junseung. Pikirannya terlalu rumit, sementara tangannya menggenggam liontin pemberian Junmyeon kemarin.

Sehun membuka liontin tersebut. Di kedua frame liontin itu, terdapat foto keluarganya di sebelah kiri, dan EXO di sebelah kanan. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sehingga tampak tidak ada bedanya antara ia tersenyum dan tidak.

Pidato, atau lebih tepatnya pesan dan kesan terakhir untuk Junmyeon oleh Junseung telah berakhir. Peti mati Junmyeon ditutup, namun setidaknya mereka masih bisa melihat wajah Junmyeon. Tenang dan tidak ada beban. Peti itu mulai dimasukkan ke dalam tanah lalu ditimbun oleh tanah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan tersebut menuju Lu Han. Tidak ada pandangan dendam, hanya ada pandangan menyesal yang tercermin dari mata itu.  
"Bodoh... Junmyeon-hyung bodoh..." Chanyeol berusaha tertawa, namun yang keluar hanyalah tawa parau. Matanya masih bengkak dan memerah.

Pemakaman harusnya sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, namun tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang berminat untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Tiba-tiba, Junseung datang dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kris.  
"K-ketika kami menemukan J-junmyeon-hyung di kamarnya, disebelahnya a-ada surat ini... T-tertulis disini u-untuk kalian, h-hyungdeul..." jelas Junseung sesenggukan. Kris menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada Junseung lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan. Kris membaca surat itu, lalu dioper dari satu member ke member yang lain, hingga sampai ke tangan Sehun. Ia membacanya dengan pandangan yang mengabur oleh air mata, namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu. Dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop putih dari saku jasnya, lalu dimasukkannya surat itu ke dalamnya. Member lain melihat itu, dan mereka tidak perlu bertanya apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu selain surat dari Junmyeon. Sehun juga memasukkan liontin Junmyeon ke amplop itu.

"Ini, jangan dibuang, kumohon." Sehun menyerahkan amplop itu pada Minseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham oleh Minseok.  
"Sekarang, ayo kita kembali. Biarkan Junmyeon dan Yixing beristirahat." seluruh member menyetujui Lu Han dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan duka yang mendalam kepada keluarga Junmyeon. Tidak ada teriakan histeris fans seperti biasanya. Semua begitu aneh dan kosong, pikir mereka.

* * *

**_'Maafkan aku, karena telah memilih jalan seperti ini. Aku lelah melihat Junmyeon-ge dengan Soojung. Aku juga minta maaf karena alasanku terdengar begitu klise dan murahan tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi beban kalian. Junmyeon, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Memberdeul, terimakasih atas apa yang selama ini telah terjadi. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi Lay tanpa kalian. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih dan maafkan aku. Junmyeon, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. - Zhang Yixing.'_**

* * *

**_'Kalian pasti marah, aku sudah tahu itu. Aku sudah membuat kalian kecewa. Aku mungkin terdengar pengecut tapi Lu Han-ge benar, hutang nyawa dibayar nyawa. Aku harap kalian mau memaafkanku. Terimakasih untuk 5 tahun yang benar-benar berharga dan maafkan aku untuk kesalahan selama 12 tahun ini. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku juga mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing. - Kim Junmyeon.'_**

* * *

_epilogue_

Sehun menatap kedua makam itu tanpa minat. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Namun, kakinya sepertinya yang membawanya ke pemakaman ini. Padahal ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan kemari.

"Apakah dua orang ini adalah orang terdekatmu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ne," Sehun mengangguk, memandang kedua nisan itu, "lebih dari dekat."

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dulu, 15 tahun yang lalu, aku juga sama sepertimu. Kehilangan dua orang yang terdekat denganku. Uniknya," pemilik suara itu menoleh ke arah nisan Junmyeon dan Yixing, "tanggal kematian mereka hanya berbeda satu hari. Sama seperti dua orang ini."

Sehun menatap orang itu dengan sedikit minat, "jinjja?"

"Kedua orang itu meninggal, bunuh diri lebih tepatnya. Padahal mereka sama-sama saling menyukai. Untuk itu, kami menyebutnya _"born to die together"_." orang itu tersenyum kecil.

"..._born to die together_?" tidak perlu berbohong. Sehun sendiri suka panggilan itu.

"Benar. Ah, ini sudah larut malam. Cepatlah kembali ke _dorm-_mu, Sehun-ah. Aku pergi dulu..." Sehun membulatkan matanya. Orang itu tahu namanya. Sebelum orang itu meninggalkan pemakaman, Sehun menahannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

Orang itu tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menepuk kepala Sehun, "kau akan tahu 15 tahun kemudian. Sudah, cepat pergi. _Annyeong_." sosok itu pun meninggalkan pemakaman dan ditelan kegelapan.

Sehun tidak begitu memusingkan apa kata sosok itu, ia merapatkan jaket yang ia gunakan, bersiap untuk meninggalkan pemakaman.

DEG

Sehun berani bersumpah, ia melihat Junmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum padanya di ujung pintu pemakaman. Tersadar dari shock-nya, ia balas tersenyum. Ia menggeleng kecil, lalu meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

FIN

* * *

a/n : hi guys i'm back with new sulay fanfiction '-')/ semoga suka ya~ ini dibuat pas rumor sustal menyebar dimana-mana. maaf ya junxing dinistakan disini kkk. sudah pernah dipublish di ffn hehehe. boleh bash authornya, tapi jangan bash castnya ya~?

lastly, thanks and review? c:


	2. Blue Book : 1st Flashback

Blue Book

_a sulay fanfiction. credit goes to rararabstain, as always. don't like don't read. warning : contains a bit sustal, boys love, death chara._

* * *

Junmyeon's POV

-hospital's corridor-

Yixing mengusirku ketika aku mengunjunginya. Aku tidak perlu bertanya alasannya, yang jelas ia pasti kesal denganku.

Sebenarnya, bukannya aku tidak tahu bahwa Yixing mengalami kelumpuhan setelah kecelakaan yang dia alami. Aku bahkan mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu yang pertama kali. Akulah yang selama ini meminta para uisa dan ganhosa di sini untuk mengawasi Yixing untukku. Setidaknya, aku sebagai leader dan bandmate-nya masih bisa mengawasi Yixing meskipun tidak langsung, dan juga menghindar dari Fan-ge, Minseok-hyung atau Luhan-ge dan Sehun.

Terdengar pengecut memang. Aku tahu mereka marah padaku. Kecelakaan yang dialami Yixing adalah murni kesalahanku, setidaknya seperti itu.

Aku juga tidak memiliki nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan Yixing. Dan, untungnya, Yongmin-hyung memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal di apartment-ku setelah insiden kecelakaan Yixing. Tidak jarang member yang lain mencariku, bahkan Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sampai hampir menculik Junseung.

Drap drap drap

Kepalaku otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber keributan itu. Seorang uisa dan beberapa ganhosa membawa seorang pasien menuju ruang ICU.

Hanya sedetik,

"Yixing!" aku tahu aku bodoh, berteriak-teriak di rumah sakit. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku mendekati mereka.

"A-ada apa dengan Y-yixing?" tanyaku terbata. Susah sekali membuat suaraku terdengar normal.  
Salah satu ganhosa melihat kearahku lalu meninggalkan rombongan itu, membiarkan uisa dan ganhosa yang lain untuk membawa Yixing... ke ICU.

"Pasien kejang-kejang, dugaan kami sementara pasien mengalami overdosis obat antibodi." jelas ganhosa itu membuatku marah. Memangnya siapa yang selalu memberi Yixing obat antibodi? Mereka kan? Berarti ini salah mereka. Namun, aku masih cukup bisa menahan emosi agar tidak memarahi ganhosa tersebut.

"J-jadi, d-dia sekarat s-sekarang?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Ganhosa itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah sebelumnya menyampaikan maafnya.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju ruang rawat Yixing. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku. Aku memang tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun. Masa bodoh dengan fans atau mungkin mereka akan memotretku, menyebarkannya di internet dan aku berakhir dengan amukan Fan-ge, Luhan-ge atau Minseok-hyung.

Cklek

Ruangan ini masih sama seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Hanya berbeda satu hal. Ketika aku mengunjungi Yixing tadi, obat antibodi masih rapi tanpa tersentuh. Yixing memang bukan orang yang mencintai obat. Ia lebih senang untuk membiarkan penyakitnya. Namun, saat ini obat itu berserakan, tampak sekali telah disentuh oleh Yixing.

Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah buku biru yang aku ketahui adalah milik Yixing. Seorang fans berumur 9 tahun memberikan buku biru itu pada Yixing.

Entah apa yang memerintahku, tapi tanganku bergerak meraih buku tersebut. Tulisan di buku itu menggunakan pinyin, namun setidaknya aku masih bica membacanya.

Aku mendudukkan diri ke sofa terdekat lalu mulai membaca isi buku itu.

'Hi! Aku adalah pemilik baru buku ini. Salam kenal ' aku tersenyum melihat foto polaroid yang menampilkan aku dan Yixing.

'OMO! Tadi Junmyeon-ge mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku... Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya. Ani, aku mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya.'

Aku tersenyum miris. Aku dan Yixing memang berpacaran sebelumnya. Sebelum dia datang.  
Diary yang ini berjarak 14 bulan dengan diary selanjutnya.

'Junmyeon-ge bertingkah laku sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini... Aku punya firasat buruk soal Junmyeon-ge, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan firasat itu. Aku percaya Junmyeon-ge tidak akan mengkhianatiku.'

Lagi, diary ini dan diary selanjutnya berjarak sekitar 3 bulan lebih. Aku tidak peduli dengan mataku yang mulai kabur dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Yixing benar-benar mempercayaiku, namun aku mengkhianatinya kemudian. This 'cheonsa' was turned into an 'aku'.

'Firasatku tiga bulan yang lalu benar. Junmyeon-ge mengkhianatiku. Hati ini rasanya sakit, demi Tuhan. Dia datang padaku dan mengatakan 'Yixing, kita putus.' dan kemudian dia pergi tanpa melihat kebelakang... Tuhan, apakah ini pembalasan dosa dari-Mu? Ini begitu sakit... I can't stand for it anymore...' tinta pena yang digunakan Yixing sedikit luntur karena terkena air. Air, atau air mata? Bulir-bulir air mataku jatuh mengenai buku biru itu. Yixing, dui bu qi. Jeongmal mianhanda.

Terdapat jarak dua tahun antara diary terakhir dan diary sebelumnya. Yixing bisa jadi mahir menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi dia selalu menulis tanggal kapan ia menulis diary itu sehingga aku tahu jarak antara satu diary dengan diary lainnya. Namun ada satu lembar buku tersebut yang merekat di lembar lainnya. Dengan susah payah, kubuka lembar itu.

'Aku berharap Junmyeon-ge dan Soojung hanya pura-pura. Aku berharap Junmyeon-ge tidak benar-benar mencintai Soojung. Aku berharap bahwa aku ada di posisi Soojung sekarang. Kalau ternyata itu benar-benar akting belaka... Terimakasih, Junmyeon-ge. Aktingmu benar-benar hebat sampai sakit rasanya.'

'Junmyeon-ge masih bersama Soojung...'

Kututup buku biru itu. Tanganku menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipiku. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima gadis itu, seharusnya aku mengaku pada Yixing bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura. Seharusnya aku kembali pada namja itu. Namun, pengandaian hanyalah pengandaian.

Aku berdiri, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yixing dengan buku birunya di tanganku. Aku bermaksud untuk mencari kabar tentang Yixing, dan keberuntungan, atau kesialanku ketika aku bertemu dengan uisa yang menangani Yixing.

"Oh, anda pasti kerabat si pasien, benar?" aku mengangguk kaku. Uisa itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak jadi. Hal ini membuatku kesal.

"Uisa, tolong. Katakan padaku kondisi Yixing..." pintaku sembari berharap bahwa Yixing baik-baik saja, bahwa ia bisa ditemui lagi, bahwa aku masih bisa meminta maaf padanya. Namun... uisa itu menggeleng.

"Mianhae, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan pasien..."

Buku biru milik Yixing terjatuh seiring uisa itu menepuk bahuku dan membungkuk memohon maaf. Yixing...

Aku meraih buku biru itu lagi, masih dalam keadaan shock. Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit, mengabaikan tatapan protes para ganhosa dan pasien lalu berhenti di suatu ruangan. Ruang kamar Yixing.

Terdapat sosok yang terbujur kaku di ranjang itu. Wajahnya damai, tanpa ada ekspresi kesakitan apapun. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Aku mendekat, memeluk tangan dingin itu. Mengecupnya berkali-kali. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Xing... Mianhae... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Dui bu qi..." kata-kata tersebut terus menerus meluncur dari bibirku seakan-akan Yixing mendengarku. Namun aku percaya dia mendengarku. Kukecup bibirnya pelan, melumat bibir itu singkat, naik ke pipinya, hidungnya, kedua kelopak matanya lalu berakhir di keningnya.

"Yixing-er... Jeongmal mianhae... Saranghae..."

* * *

review replies:

ViiVii-ken : kenapa mereka harus mati? simpel, karena author pinginnya mereka mati HAHAHA *nista* alasannya ada di ff ini c: sorry udah bikin bingung hehe enjoy and thanks for reading c:

: jinjja? makasih u,u soalnya author emang paling gak bisa bikin ff, glad if you say this is enough for angst c: enjoy and thanks for reading c:

AlpacaAce : ini sudah ada satu sekuel *nyengir* suho emang tipe bullied HAHAHA enjoy and thanks for reading and faving c:

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : yang ngomong sama sehun itu... *drumrolls* rahasia! hehe tisu mau? c: enjoy and thanks for reading c:

siscaMinstalove : hehe gomawo c: enjoy and thanks for reading c:

weiheme : gomawo c: maaf udah bikin bingung u,u hehe enjoy and thanks for reading

kurous : gimana ya? u,u bisa jadi hahaha tunggu aja c: enjoy and thanks for reading c:

Tania3424 : yang ngomong ke sehun itu seseorang yang sehun sendiri bakal nyadar 15 tahun kemudian *sheepish smile* enjoy and thanks for reading c:

Phindi little panda : iya :3 junxing tgthr frvr :3 here's the sequel, tapi bukan soal siapa yang ngomong sama sehun 15 tahun ke depan mianhae hehe enjoy and thanks for reading c:

* * *

a/n : here's the sequel finally hoho c: well, no more words, thanks for reading and RnR if you don't mind c:


	3. Break Now : 2nd Flashback

Break Now

_a sulay fanfiction. credit goes to rararabstain. warn : boys love, a bit sustal, broken sustal, broken sulay, fail angst, typos._

* * *

No One POV

Junmyeon membanting pintu apartment-nya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Member EXO selain dia tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Yixing mereka telah pergi, dan itu karena seorang manusia bernama Kim Junmyeon.

Ia meraih sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Sebuah buku biru, buku milik Yixing, yang melambangkan kesedihan dari sang pemilik. Air mata turun dari manik mata Junmyeon.

_Yes, call him a bastard for now. Or a sinner._

Menyakiti seorang anak manusia yang tidak berdosa, berbohong di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya, dan membunuh seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Mencintai orang yang ia sakiti. Junmyeon mendengus. Ia tidak menepis hal itu, itu benar.

Sebenci apa Tuhan pada Junmyeon sampai Ia menginginkannya untuk melakukan dosa-dosa tersebut?

Ia meraih benda balok tipis dari saku jaketnya. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan beberapa angka di benda itu lalu didekatkannya benda bernama ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Soojung."

"Aku butuh kau sekarang."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku butuh penjelasan."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu penjelasan macam apa. Aku hanya butuh kau ke apartment-ku sekarang juga, atau aku yang akan ke dorm f(x)."

"Baiklah, cepat. Aku memberimu waktu 15 menit."

Ia memutuskan sambungannya dengan Soojung lalu membanting ponselnya ke seberang ruangan. Ia lelah harus melakoni suatu hubungan yang ia sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Ia... Ia...

Ia merindukan Yixing.

Ia tahu ia salah, amat salah. Kesalahannya tidak dapat ditebus dengan permintaan maaf. Ia bahkan sudah siap bila neraka dibuka lebar untuk menangkapnya.

Ia sudah menyakiti Yixing, lebih dari membuat namja itu kecelakaan dan akhirnya mengakhiri hidupnya di tangan obat-obat tersebut. Ia sudah menyakitinya, dengan aktingnya yang begitu mengagumkan sampai seluruh orang membencinya. Kecuali dua orang.

Park Sunyoung, atau Luna, dan Amber Josephine Liu, atau Amber.

Jadi ia meraih ponselnya yang sedikit lecet lalu mengirim sebuah pesan kepada dua orang itu. Bukan sebuah pesan yang panjang, hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang hanya menghabiskan 160 karakter.

'Tolong, berpura-puralah kalian baru menjenguk Yixing dan katakan bahwa Yixing telah meninggal. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Dan, maafkan aku...'

Ting tong ting tong

Ia bergegas menuju ke pintu apartment-nya. Dilihatnya si pengunjung melalui _intercom_. _And here is she_.

Soojung.

Berusaha melupakan kepahitan antara ia yang bodoh, Yixing yang menjadi korban, dan Soojung si pelaku utama, ia membuka pintu apartment-nya, mempersilahkan gadis blonde itu memasuki apartment-nya.

"_Oppa_, kau bilang kau mau menceritakan sesuatu?" Soojung melepas mantelnya, menyisakan sebuah dress ungu pastel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Junmyeon menatap dress ungu pastel yang di kenakan Soojung datar, namun tergambar sedikit tatapan nanar ketika manik matanya menelusuri dress tersebut.

Ungu, warna favorit Yixing. Dan ia. Dan Soojung.

"_Oppa_?" Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran tentang Yixing dari kepalanya. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada Soojung yang tengah menatapnya.  
"Kenapa kau memanggilku selarut ini?" benar, sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam.  
"Hentikan semua ini, Soojung."

Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu dua kali. Untuk Yixing, dan untuk Soojung. Dan dengan ekspresi yang sama, juga nada bicara yang sama.

"A-apa maksudmu?" gadis itu tampak terkejut. Junmyeon menatap datar pada gadis itu.  
"Aku," Junmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tidak mencintaimu sama sekali."  
Gadis itu terhenyak, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Soojung.  
"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau dan aku tidak akan berpisah dan kita akan melanjutkan sampai pelaminan!" gadis itu menjerit histeris.  
"_Mitchyeosseo_? (_Are you crazy_?)" Junmyeon membulatkan matanya.  
"_Ani_. Aku tidak gila, _oppa_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Soojung menatap Junmyeon dalam, sama seperti Yixing ketika ia menatap Junmyeon 2 tahun yang lalu.  
"Sudah cukup, Soojung... Kau memisahkanku dengan orang yang aku cintai, kau bahkan membuatku berdosa sampai membunuh Yixing..." belum sempat Junmyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Soojung sudah berteriak histeris untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menutup telinganya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Junmyeon mendekati Soojung, berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya.  
"Dengarkan aku!"  
"_Shireo_!"  
"Soojung-_ah_! Dengarkan aku!"  
"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!"  
"_Wae_?! Aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang kau mau, aku bahkan mengorbankan segalanya, dan ini yang kudapat? Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku sama sekali!"  
"_Oppa_ pasti akan menceritakan tentang Yixing-oppa lagi! Saat ini dia sudah tiada, oppa! Untuk sekali saja, lihat kearahku!"  
"...kau tahu bahwa Yixing meninggal?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Junmyeon menatap Soojung tidak percaya. Bagaimana gadis di depannya ini tahu bahwa Yixing meninggal? Padahal ia hanya memberitahu Luna dan Amber, dan ia yakin Luna atau Amber menerima pesannya setelah Soojung pergi.

"Jawab aku, Jung Soojung." nadanya mendingin seketika, membuat gadis di depannya itu menatap Junmyeon takut, "bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa Yixing meninggal?!"

Ia bisa saja mencekik gadis itu sampai mati, tapi untuk malam ini, ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang menodai tangannya.

"A-aku..." gadis itu menunduk takut, gemetar. Junmyeon merasakan amarah bergelora dalam dirinya, sampai-sampai tubuhnya terasa panas.  
"Katakan, Jung Soojung."  
"...aku menyuruh s-salah satu _g-ganhosa_ d-disana u-untuk menukar o-obat antibodi Y-yixing-_oppa_ d-dengan obat d-dosis b-berat..." Junmyeon terdiam. Ia bisa mendengar, menangkap apa yang dikatakan gadis itu namun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang diterima oleh syaraf pendengarannya.  
"A-apa yang kau b-bilang? K-kau...?" Junmyeon masih menatap Soojung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun, gadis itu mengangguk.  
"_W-wae_? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar.  
"K-karena aku mencintaimu, _o-oppa_! K-kau masih m-mencintai Y-yixing-oppa padahal k-kita s-sedang berpacaran..." gadis itu terisak, namun, Junmyeon kehilangan rasa belas kasihannya. Ia malah merasa jijik dengan gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup, Soojung-ah. T-tidak cukupkah dengan ancaman dua tahun y-yang lalu? K-kau bahkan mengancamku dengan n-nama kedua orangtuaku agar aku menerimamu..."

Junmyeon merasa matanya basah. Pikirannya kembali ke dua tahun tiga bulan yang lalu.

_**-flashback-**_

_**Junmyeon's POV**__**Gadis itu masih saja menarikku. Ia membawaku ke belakang **_**SM building**_**. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran **_**maknae**_** f(x) ini, sampai ia menyeretku ketika aku masih berlatih untuk persiapan **_**comeback**_**.**__**"Soojung-**_**sunbae**_**, ada apa?" tanyaku. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menatapku dalam. Jujur, aku agak takut melihatnya.**__**  
**__**"Jangan panggil aku **_**sunbae**_**, **_**oppa**_**..." aku mengangguk kaku, bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap **_**sunbae**_**-ku meskipun lebih muda.**__**  
**__**"Jadi ada apa, S-soojung-**_**ah**_**?" aku agak merasa aneh ketika mengucapkan nama Soojung tanpa ada kata-kata '**_**sunbae**_**' di belakangnya. Tatapannya padaku melembut. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. Jujur, aku kaget sekali.**__**  
**__**"S-soo—"**__**Mataku membulat. Ia menciumku? Apa maksudnya? Dengan segera, kulepas tautan bibir kami. Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku dan Yixing masih berpacaran, dan akan selalu bersama.**__**"J-jadilah **_**namjachinguku, oppa**_**! Aku menyukaimu!" ia merona. Ia sebenarnya cantik, tapi tidak, setelah ia tiba-tiba menciumku. Itu sedikit... mengerikan?**__**  
**__**"**_**M-mwo**_**?" sulit menyembunyikan nada terkejut dari suaraku, "**_**m-mianhae**_** S-soojung-ah, tapi a-aku tidak bisa..."**__**  
**__**"**_**Wae**_**?!" ia menatapku agak kesal. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ikut kesal, gadis ini ternyata pemaksa.**__**  
**__**"Karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan Yixing, **_**mianhae**_**." aku bersiap-siap pergi, namun tangan Soojung menahanku. Ia tampak akan menelpon seseorang.**__**  
**__**"Kalau **_**oppa **_**tidak mau menerimaku, aku akan memastikan bahwa Yixing-**_**oppa**_** tidak akan selamat dan," ia mengambil jeda, "aku akan memberitahu orang tua **_**oppa**_** agar menarik kontrak oppa dari **_**S. **_**."**_

_**-flashback off-**__**  
**_  
"Kau juga kan, yang menabrak Yixing?" tanya Junmyeon. Suaranya tidak bergetar, namun nadanya bahkan lebih dingin dari nada yang sebelumnya. Soojung mengangguk takut-takut.

Junmyeon melepas cincin di jari manis pada tangan kanannya. Ia melempar cincin itu ke mantel Soojung yang teronggok di sofa.

"Maafkan aku, nona Soojung. Tapi aku bukan robotmu lagi, aku tidak bisa kau ancam lagi. Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan selama ini, dan," ia menunjuk ke arah mantel Soojung, dan Soojung melihatnya, "itu untuk penderitaan Yixing selama ini."

Ia meninggalkan Soojung di apartment-nya lalu menutup pintunya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding di dekatnya, tidak lama, ia jatuh terduduk.

Ia merasa amat menyesal. Meninggalkan Yixing untuk gadis yang telah membunuh Yixing. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa Yixing akan memaafkannya, meskipun kelihatannya tidak mungkin.

Kalau Yixing tidak bisa memaafkannya, dia memaklumi, dan...

...ia akan menjemput Yixing, dan tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya.

-TBC-

* * *

a/n : hai '-')/ sorry soalnya telat update but believe me, i have no time to publish it. oya, maaf kemarin lupa masukin TBC nya (=/\=) sorry no review replies but kindly review please? *bbuingbbuing attack*

thanks to **Phindi little panda, shinta lang, BLUEFIRE0805, AbigailWoo, AlpacaAce, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, uniquegals, DevilFujoshi and others~**

RnR? :3


End file.
